


Love For The Wanting Heart

by MerryDreaming



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, and i'm not going through the mental gymnastics either, but that's a companion fic that i don't have the ability to write, classism and character development be damned (for the moment maybe), i'm not even trying to justify breaking both pairings, somewhere out there alm and rinea are fingerbanging too, they're Fucking and that's just happening now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: He hated her, she tolerated him at best; the fact that the summoner insisted on them working together earned some irritation. And yet, when push came to shove, they had each other's backs on the battlefield. Hell, they could even acknowledge one another as friends, but...It left them wanting, and one night they decided to fix that.





	Love For The Wanting Heart

**Author's Note:**

> god, don't even look at me, i'm super rusty on writing both of these characters, i've taken a great many liberties but the idea wouldn't leave my head and i'm thirsty as hell
> 
> edit: screw it i'm gonna own this piece of garbage, i may as fuckin' well

The battlefield is no place for gentleness, which is a fact Prince Berkut demonstrated all too well; he was cold there, barking orders and expecting them to be followed with haste. It was do or die there, and there was little in the way of second chances if they didn't succeed. The summoner could heal their wounds and bring them back from the brink, but it still fell on them--summoned heroes and 'heroes' alike--to ensure victory. It was something the ever prideful prince took great care to provide, whether his fellows wanted it or not. Really, Celica couldn't stand to work with him most of the time...and yet when the summoner asked her to provide a balance to the prince's unyielding nature, she couldn't find it in her to tell them no, and saw to be a yielding hand to Berkut's ever harsh one. It was an arrangement Berkut couldn't stand at first (he despised her, her so called 'status', her demeanor, _everything_ \--), but in time, they grew into their positions. It was almost funny, in a way, how they mirror the gods of old...

And yet as Berkut's tongue works between her folds, Celica's surprised at how utterly _gentle_ he can be when their lives aren't on the line. Celica trembles a bit, as they lay upon her order-provided bed, pillows gently keeping the priestess propped up as she attempts to muffle herself. She hadn't know when they'd gotten to this point, but it was a mutual thing; one of their usual tactical meetings had taken a turn for the weirder, awkward things were said, even awkwarder kissing was had and there they were; they had most of their clothes on, only intending to seek the bare minimum of release and get out. That was the intended plan they had decided upon. A rigelian prince and a long-lost zofian princess, deeply entrenched in their own pleasure. Two royals, whether they knew it or not, seeing to each other's pleasure to satisfy some sort of curiosity.

"A-Ah..." Celica couldn't stop the light moan from escaping her, and she could hear a small chuckle escape from the rigelian prince. Oh, that smug young man--Celica's own laughter is gentle, and her free hand goes into the hair of the man in front of her, gently running her fingers through his short, black hair. It cause's the prince to perk almost instantly, if only to give her a bit of an irate look.

"Oh, don't give me _that_. I have no need of your patronizing."

The indignant tone doesn't surprise Celica all that much (really, the man could find just about _anything_ to be indignant about) but she simply continues, shaking her head. "I'm doing this because I'd like to. If you don't like it, however..."

"Hmph," Berkut's eyes slide shut, and a light dusting of pink on his cheeks springs forth as he lowers himself back down. "do as you will. Perhaps I don't find it _entirely_ unbearable."

Celica's exasperated sigh doesn't last for long when he gets back to work, his newfound pace forcing up a gasp. He knew how to hit all of the right spots; the stimulation on her clit was enough to see her drawing heavy breath, but even he seemed unsatisfied with the pace and she felt a finger gently trace her entrance--he's quick to look up, however, and a small exchange later ("Shall I?" " _Please._ " "Very well.") and he manages to press one of his fingers inside, causing her to fall deeper into her pillows from the pleasure. One finger soon became two, and a hand that assisted in spreading one of her legs apart began to stroke her thigh, the pleasure only increasing the haziness of her mind. Her fingers almost dug deeper into the prince's hair, but she endeavored to remain gentle with him, stroking his head and spurring him along as she felt the stimulation start to push her over a peak. She wanted to feel that release, she didn't want to scream and risk attracting attention, but gods, was it an attractive option--

"More, faster--please, I...!" Celica attempts to speak between light squeaks, her body getting close to climax, oh _so_ close, but Berkut slowed his pace, raising his head to look at her and the state of her disheveled body, panting and practically begging for release.

"Say my name, priestess." He smirks and presses his fingers deeper in her, a drawn out moan escaping from Celica as she decides to take some initiative for herself, pushing herself up off of the bed a bit, causing Berkut to rise as well to meet her gaze, if with some confusion. "Say it, and I'll grant you the release you so seek."

"May we adjust our positions, then...Prince Berkut?" Celica could feel the frustration growing in her, but if she was going to come, she wanted it to be on her terms. She'd give him what he wanted, but she'd also take what she would like too. Berkut, perhaps feeling validated even slightly, obliges; Berkut sits up and withdraws his hands, letting Celica crawl on his lap and wrap her legs around him, and her arms find their way around his neck and pull him closer. His own hand finds it's way to her back, pressing her closer to him and his other hand dips back lower, teasing her clit and entrance with light touches set to make her whine in pleasure. Celica attempts to find his lips again, but his head dips for her neck and buries itself in there, feather-light kisses setting her nerves aflame once more before his fingers bury themselves back into her.

She's so close, so godsforsakenly close--each noise he gets from her rises an octave with every thrust, every more forceful kiss to her neck sees her take a heavy breath in, and every bit he digs his fingers deep within her while his thumb finds her clit threatens to send her over the edge. Her own hands don't even know what to do except to hang on, her head burying itself within his chest as her voice rises higher, so much higher. She can't control herself for much longer, she's going to lose her mind--

"Pri--Prin--Berkut, Berkut, _Berkut_ \--!!"

Hearing her say his name causes him to shake, at least slightly, but he obliges and sends her careening over the peak, feeling her whole body seize against him as she comes--her eyes close in ecstasy, and she clings to him tightly as a most _undignified_ noise escapes her, high-pitched, and she buries herself within a prince she'd never have imagined she'd consort with in a million years. She slowly comes down from her release, sinking further into the man as the pleasure slowly recedes. To his credit, he doesn't push her off; she can feel his fingers start to travel through her curls with one hand and rub her back with another while pulling her closer, a gesture that causes her to melt further into him--the only noise the man offers her is a small 'hmph' in response, but he isn't driving her away. And for a while, it's like that they stay as Celica tries to re-gather her bearings. She could very easily be content with this much, she's certain.

Of course, after a while, Celica can't exactly let the favor go unrepaid--Celica eventually looks up to Berkut, before inquiring, "Tell me, may I...assist you as well?"

Berkut...actually seems surprised for a moment, thrown off before resorting to his old ways; turning his head away and scoffing. "Didn't we agree upon this being done before too long? I do believe we have wasted--"

"You've helped me...I would say that you've earned some help in kind. Wouldn't you?"

Berkut couldn't actually offer a retort at that, looking back at the red-haired priestess with some level of resignation. "...Perhaps I can concede that much, yes."

Celica tilts her head and looks up at him as her head dips a bit, her smile gentle. "May I, then?"

Berkut's gaze averts at that, groaning before nodding his head. "You said it yourself; I've earned this. Don't disappoint me, now."

"I won't. I assure you of that; I intend to take this very seriously."

She doesn't start orally, however; her hand slowly dips it's way under his pants, finding his length and beginning to run her fingers lightly along it. Celica's face keeps itself on Berkut as she works, watching him suck in a breath of air and try to turn away, his face reddening in the process. Her free hand goes to try and cup his cheek, to make him look at her; it earns a bit of a weird look in response.

"You're so very sweet; you're aware of that, aren't you?"

If there was anything he was expecting out of this, being _praised_ was not high on that list. Berkut's eyes widen in the process, and he shakes a bit before attempting to retort, "What did I tell you about patronizing me, prieste--ah!"

Celica's hand firmly grips his shaft by that point, silencing any complaints he had with her and causing him to reel from the pleasure. The priestess doesn't seem to mind too much, however, and speaks up again. "I'm only speaking the truth. You saw to my needs so kindly...I thought I should give you credit where credit is due."

"...Hmph." He can't manage much of a response while she's causing his mind to get hazy, but boy is he gonna try as he undignifiedly leans into Celica's gentle touch against his cheek. "I am--hardly in need of such...paltry praises..."

"They're not paltry--and you deserve to be praised." Celica's tone doesn't leave such an utterly kind point, picking up her pace in getting him off while she delights in how that prideful demeanor seems to come down slow but sure, and she feels him shake under her as she keeps going. She plies on her praises ("You're beautiful, you're so strong, you're incredibly earnest..." continuing as long as she has compliments to dole out), seeing his face redden and his eyes slide close, probably to avoid the embarrassment of trying to keep retorting. Some part of her is wondering if the shaking is coming from somewhere else in him, something she keeps hitting that's caused him to go near silent outside of the heavy breaths he takes to keep himself centered.

She can tell he's getting close once she starts to feel something sticky on her hand while she works, feeling his member start to stiffen and prepare for release; it's then that she lets go of it, preparing to finish him off with her mouth before she feels him cling to her in an uncharacteristic motion. "Oh, are you--?"

"Please..." Berkut says that much between a haggard breath, having buried himself in her shoulder to try and avoid eye contact while he gathers himself. He's shaking, though, and that worries Celica deeply as the newly free hand that had rested on his cheek goes to stroke his back some, gentle as ever. "Do as you will, but...look at me, kiss me perhaps, but _look at me_."

"Shh, shh...I will. You don't have to worry." Celica's hand goes up to stroke his hair a little bit before he raises his head, attempting to gather himself before their lips meet once more and her hand dips back below to finish him off. He makes so many delightful noises in the kiss, his parted lips allowing them both to explore the other's mouth freely once their tongues enter the fray; she may not be able to praise him so, but feeling him buckle and buck into her hand underneath her below and kiss her so fervently above is a delight all it's own. His eyes are half lidded and on her, and her eyes stay on him as she creates such delightful sounds as he hits his release, head jerking back--

"Augh--ah, Celi _ca_ \--!"

She hears her name come from his lips for the first time as he finally comes, shooting out all over her arm and his body slumping against the bedroom's wall for support, exhausted. He's spent, and she knows it; she quickly grabs something from her nightstand, earning something of a worried response from the rigelian prince before she comes back, wiping her arm off and gently encouraging him to lie down beside her as she climbs back into bed. She certainly didn't expect the man to be so starved, perhaps, of affection; she didn't see any reason not to aid him, however, and gently makes to kiss his forehead as she encourages him to press his head against her neck. He stays like that for a bit, simply trying to regain himself after such a shameful display of desperation--when he finally comes back to reality, he's looking at her with an only slightly sour look.

"You _truly_ don't listen well, do you?"

"You misunderstand my intentions; I wasn't trying to belittle you." Celica shakes her head a bit. "I...wanted you to know how I felt."

Berkut scoffs a bit, though it's halfhearted. "You meant every word of that drivel, then?"

"Yes, of course I did." Celica huffs a bit, gently scooting closer to him. "And I'm not taking back any of it."

Berkut doesn't respond to that for a little bit, just kind of staring her in the eyes with a perplexed expression. He's never been one to let his guard down; it was rare to even see him in such a state, much less even get this far with someone. And yet, he doesn't want to find a retort to that; he could, certainly, but it has no place here. He decides to simply make to kiss Celica's cheek instead, light and gentle, before a small laugh escapes him. "You really do spout such nonsense, Celica."

Celica feels her cheeks heat at that, forcing her to turn away for once. "I only speak the truth--!"

"I know...I'm very aware." There's an almost soft expression on Berkut's face, almost amused with the almost indignant response as he pulls her closer. "I still intend to say it, however."

"Mmph...say what you will, then." Celica's own look goes gentle, if slightly put out before moving, making to curl into him instead. "...So much for this being done quickly...you have my apologies."

"You needn't." Berkut gently lets Celica bury herself in him again, feeling her snake her arms around him and close what little distance they had left. "But they'd say we're in love, if they looked at us."

"...Let them say what they will; that's our decision to make in the end." Celica's words are muffled against him as she starts to drift off, and Berkut isn't too far behind as he drifts off too.

"That it is."


End file.
